warriorcatsforeverthebestfandomcom-20200215-history
Pack of the Shining Stars
Welcome to the Pack of the Shining Stars! This Pack is not cats, but wolves! This Pack is currently owned by Ivyclaw. To join, leave a request in the comments with the following information: Name: (I will not except warrior names. Their names are things like Tiger, Adder, Flower, etc. Rank: Gender: Description: About Welcome to the Pack! This Pack of wolves runs like a Clan, in some ways. Instead of having star at the end of a leaders name, they have moon. Every full moon, we gather together as a Pack and howl to our assisters, the Pack of the Shining Moon. Terms We have different terms than Clan cats. *'Hunt Gathering -' The Pack will hunt small prey such as rabbits, but Hunt Gatherings are when the Pack hunts big prey, such as caribou, deer, etc. *'Star Tree -' Star Tree is where the Pack Leader and Pack Healer go to share dreams with the Pack of the Shining Moon. The cat will lay down in the tree's massive roots, then they touch ther nose to it. The tree is called Star Tree because it's leave are shaped like stars. It is in a wide, sandy clearing. Locations *'Camp -' The camp is a wide, grassy, shaded clearing. Several trees shade the Pack from rain, snow, hail, and harsh sunlight. The camp is in a dip in the ground. *'Howling Rock -' This is where the Pack Leader addresses the Pack, where the Pack Server orders the patrols, and where the Pack gathers to howl every full moon. Inside is the Pack Leaders den. It is in the center of the camp. *'Pack Leader's den -' The den is inside Howling Rock, making it almost hollow. Inside is a wide, sandy clearing, with thick animal pelts in the very back, serving as a nest. *'Healers den -' The Healers den is in a small cave. There are drakes in the very back, which is where the Pack Healer stores the herbs. The Pack Healers nest is in the back, made out of animal pelts. *'Pack Warriors den -' The Pack Warriors den is in a large cave in the side of the camp. It has a small opening, but the inside is a large clearing with nothing but animal pelts. *'Pack Apprentices den -' The Pack Apprentices den is in a small cave next to the Pack Warriors den. Lichen covers the entrence, and the inside is filled with animal pelts for them to sleep on. *'Nursery -' The nursery is in the back of the camp, in a cave that is inside the walls of the camp. Inside is animal pelts. *'Pack Elders den -' The Pack Elders den is in a cave next to the nursery. It has lichen covering the entrence. Inside is animal pelts for them to sleep on. Allegiances Pack Leader: Darkmoon- black she-wolf with a white chest and paws and dark blue eyes (Ivyclaw) (She and Eel are twins) Pack Server: Open Pack Healer: Open Pack Warriors: Eel- slender, small black she-wolf with a white chest and paws and dark blue eyes (Ivyclaw) (She and Darkmoon are twins) Pack Apprentice: None yet Pack mothers: None yet Pack Pups: None yet Pack Elders: None yet RPG Darkmoon padded out of her den. She looked up and saw Eel by the fresh-kill pile. "We are going to need a Hunt Gathering soon." Eel remarked as Darkmoon trotted over to her. -- 07:44, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ------------- Role Play Packs